IP-Config
'''What is IP-Config?''' IP-Config stands for Internet Protocol Configuration that allows you view the IP and all of the computer information inside the network system.The IP-Config is available on Microsoft type computers like Vista, 7, & 8. IP- Config can easily be opened through Command Prompt (CMD) by typing in: Ipconfig /(all, release, renew, etc.) '''Who, When, & Where''' '''Who uses it''' Any users get to view IP-Config, but, only Administrators have the privilege use it. '''When it is used''' IP-Config is best used when it is connected to a network/Internet. '''Where it is used''' IP-Config is in the IP network connection program inside the computer system. '''IP-Config: What it does and How it it Used''' IP-Config shows the network name (TCP/IP), Domain, IP Address, Subnet Mask and Default Gateway. Helps you get information on the computer and displays the functions on how it works. Using IP-Config is simple. In order for IP-Config to be active, check the IP Address. Then, use the IP Address information to make connection to a major connection nearby such as a Local Area Network (LAN) or Wide Area Network (WAN). '''Questions''' '''1. What does IP-Config stands for?''' a. Internet Protocol Address b. Internet Protocol Configuration c. Internet Placement Computer d. None of the Above '''Answer: B''' '''2. How can you find and view IP-Config?''' a. Through Command Prompt (CMD) b. Through the control panel c. Through Help Center d. Through Program Files '''Answer: A''' '''3. Which types of computers can easily find & view IP-Config in just a few clicks?''' a. Microsoft Windows OS b. Mac OS c. Linux OS d. All of the above '''Answer: D''' '''4. Who has the privilege to view & use IP-Config?''' a. Student Level Users b. Guest Level Users c. Administrator Level Users d. All of the above '''Answer: C''' '''5. When can IP-Config be used?''' a. Can be used when the computer is not connected to a network b. Con be used only during the day c. Can be used anytime the user wants to use it d. Can be used when the computer is connected to a network '''Answer: D''' '''6. Where in the computer is IP-Config Located?''' a. In the control panel b. In the program files c. In the administrator user account d. In the network connection program '''Answer: D''' '''7. What network names can IP-Config show?''' a. Shows Domain b. Shows IP Address c. Shows Subnet Mask d. All of the above '''Answer: D''' '''8. What can IP-Config display?''' a. The functions of how IP-Config works b. The functions on how each computer program works c. The functions on how to create a website online d. The functions on how to use a computer '''Answer: A''' '''9. What are the steps before putting IP-Config to used?''' a. Check if IP-Config is active and then connect to the Internet before using b. Checking the IP-Address before opening Command Prompt c. Check for network connection before doing anything d. Both a and c '''Answer: A''' '''10. In which types of Microsoft Windows can easily click out & view IP-Config?''' a. Windows XP b. Windows 7 c. Windows 8 d. Both b and c '''Answer: D''' References http://compnetworking.about.com/od/workingwithipaddresses/a/ipconfig.htm https://www.google.ca/?safe=active&ssui=on#safe=active&q=what+does+ipconfig+do https://technet.microsoft.com/en-ca/library/bb490921.aspx https://www.google.ca/imghp?hl=en&tab=wi&ei=9274VLiEKoe6yQSAhIDABQ&ved=0CBIQqi4oAg '''Images'''